The Sex Life of James Adams
by Yahtzee Assassin
Summary: The encounters James Adams has during his life at CHERUB. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1: Basic Training

James Adams sat huddled underneath the bridge in the basic training compound. He was next to his partner, Kerry Chang, and a was fire burning away inside a dustbin adjacent to the two of them. It was below freezing and raining heavily, and despite being wrapped in a warming layer of improvised clothes made from bin liners, he was lying awake agitated. Not over his current situation, but over something different.

His mind flashed back to over a month before. He'd just swam fifty metres and was being hugged by his stunningly beautiful instructor Amy Collins. She was crying while burly Navy shirts Paul and Arif slapped him on the back and growled words of encouragement. He turned and headed towards the boys changing rooms expecting Paul & Arif to follow him, but instead Amy put her arms around both of them and they headed towards the girls rooms, and James could have sworn he saw Arif squeeze her perfect ass.

"If I'm gonna start basic in 2 days time" James thought to himself, "it can't hurt to get a little extra espionage practise in". He crept towards the girls changing room, and his eyes widened with shock. Amy stepped out of her swimming costume and dropped to her knees on the tiled floor, while Paul & Arif took off their red dive instructor T-Shirts and dropped their shorts, revealing fully erect 7-inch cocks. As Amy took them both in her hands and began to pump them back and forth, James stared at her body. Her tits looked perfect, with rosy red nipples erect from the chilly air in the changing rooms.

She stood up and lay on her back on one of the changing room benches, her mouth wide open, beckoning for the boys. Arif got their first, sliding his dark cock inside her mouth, slowly sliding it in and out. She spread her legs, and Paul knelt down and began to lick her moist pussy.

"Damn Amy, you sure weren't kidding when you said you'd pay us back for helping you out with that James kid" murmured Arif. Amy moaned appreciatively as Paul continued to lap up her juices.

"Wanna trade spots?" said Paul as he popped up for air

"Sure thing" Arif replied, as they changed ends, Paul slid his dick into Amy's mouth, while Arif, taking a different tack, thrust his into Amy's pussy. James was sure she'd have cried out in ecstasy if she didn't have a huge cock in her mouth at the time.

James realised his own penis was pushing up against his swimming trunks. He was only 5 inches, but he thought that was big enough for someone his age. He glanced around for a second before taking it out, and pumping it slowly as he watched Arif lift Amy up into his arms, his dick still buried inside of her.

She glanced back at Paul and with a wink to beckon him, he walked over and grabbed her ass in his hands, and slid his dick inside. James felt something he'd never felt before as she watched Amy bounce up and down on those 2 dicks, moaning and wailing. "I'm gonna cum Amy" yelled Arif, as the pair dropped her back onto the bench, on her hands and knees this time. Arif stood in front of Amy, stroking his cock while Paul continued to fuck her ass. Amy closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Arif shot several streams of cum over her face, plastering her. As she began to scoop it off and lick it, James felt himself cum, as a few hot streams shot out of his own cock, hitting the floor. He ran off to the changing rooms to take in what he saw.

Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. "James, you can't go to sleep, you might freeze!" yelled Kerry at him. He felt her hand brush something through the plastic liner, and realised he had a hard-on, poking up through his bin-liner smock. "Jesus James!" shrieked Kerry, seeing it pop-up.

"N-no, it's not what you think Kerry, I-" James began to stutter, but then an idea popped into his head. "Kerry" he said firmly, taking her arm, "We have to stay warm"

"No shit genius" Kerry snapped at him, "What are you suggesting, we fuck to keep warm?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting" James winked at her. Before Kerry could react, a real impressive feat on James' part considering her excellent reflexes, he pulled up her bin liner smock and stuck his head between her legs. He saw her vagina, bald and innocent looking, and prised it open with 2 fingers from each hand.

"James, don't-" yelled Kerry, before moaning loudly as James stuck his tongue in. He thought back to what he saw Paul doing, and swirled his tongue around her entrance, she began to groan with pleasure, and held his head down there. "James I'm...I-" she stuttered, before experiencing her first orgasm. Moaning loudly, she pushed his head right up against her pussy, and James lapped up as much as he could. He popped back up and gave Kerry a deep kiss, which she reciprocated eagerly.

"Time to return the favour!" James said eagerly, glancing carefully to the side to ensure the fire was still burning.

"What do you mean James?" Kerry asked in a confused voice, before seeing him lift up his smock revealing his erect penis. She watched as he slid it inside her, and felt pain as it hit a barrier. He slid it inside and out, hitting the barrier every time, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. Kerry winced in pain as he finally broke through, but suddenly the feeling of James' cock inside her felt better, it felt incredible. She kissed him on the neck as he reached up to grab one of her tiny breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to fuck her.

James was in heaven, he'd never felt something this good. He continued to pump in and out of Kerry, thrusting harder and faster until he realised he was going to cum again. His mind flashed back to Amy and Arif as Kerry screamed, cumming for a second time.

"Open wide Kerry!" James grinned as he pulled out and stood up, stroking his shaft.

"James what are you-" Kerry exclaimed as she saw James' cock right in her face, but before she could finish her words he began shooting his hot sticky cum. Some went in her mouth, but most landed on her face. She spluttered, not liking the taste, and wiped the rest off with the bin liner. "What the hell dickhead!" Kerry shouted at James.

"Aww come on now, like that wasn't brilliant for you too" grinned James as he sat down next to her and put his arm round her shoulders. Kerry pouted as the fire crackled and went out. The two of them realised it was sunrise and someone was crunching through the frosty undergrowth towards them. It was Speaks, the training instructor. The pair grinned as he handed them fruit and nut bars, and explained his bet with Large.

"Don't think this is going to become a regular thing" Kerry growled at James under her breath as the trio walked back to the Basic training building. "We've still got 70 more days of basic training to get through".

"Piece of cake" thought James to himself, as he realised he'd completed basic training of a whole different course.


	2. Chapter 2: Courtney Leigh

James Adams should have been happy. He'd completed Basic Training and earned his grey shirt, he'd been sent on an extremely juicy mission and to top it off, his little sister had been sent to CHERUB instead of living with that scumbag Ron. But James Adams was very far from happy. For one, he was pretending to be Ross Leigh, niece of Fort Harmony member Cathy Dunn. He was cold, miserable, hungry, trudging through ankle high mud back to a hut where he knew Amy Collins, currently pretending to be his sister Courtney Leigh, was probably shagging the brains out of her target, the nerdy Scargill Dunn.

His mind drifted back to Kerry. He thought how mindblowing sex with her had been, but she'd refused to do it again. All the way through basic, through their final days in Malaysia, and had explicitly refused on campus, even after the cinema trip where he'd paid for her ticket, bus fare, a huge bucket of popcorn and a litre of Pepsi. He looked up and saw Scargill Dunn stumbling out of his hut with messy hair and a flushed face, hopping into one of his wellies.

"Have fun with Scargill?" he muttered bitterly at Amy as he stepped inside Cathy's hut.

"Oh yeah, we were just chatting, you know" Amy giggled. James glanced at her and saw her lying under her duvet. It was pulled up to her chest to keep her warm, but was just low enough that one of her nipples was almost peeking out, and James could see the bra strap dangling out from the side.

James began to feel his cock harden and a thought stirred in his head. If sex with Kerry felt so good, what would it feel like with Amy fucking Collins?

"Well we could just chat if you like" James said boldly, throwing his boots off and standing up on Amy's bed, a leg either side of her duvet-covered body.

"Oh yeah, like the price of gum in the playground, or what Barney the Dinosaur's been up to recently" Amy giggled at him.

"Or we could talk about you sucking my cock" James said defiantly as he began to unzip his trousers.

Amy stood bolt upright, attempting to hold the duvet in place, but it slipped out of her hands, being pinned in place by James standing on it. she covered her breasts with one arm and slapped James across the face. "What the fuck makes you think I'd do that you little shit!" she shouted.

"Ladies changing room, the day I swam fifty metres" James grinned at her. Amy swore under her breath, thinking back to when Paul was spilling hot jizz on her ass cheeks. She could have sworn she'd seen James running off when she glanced around but convinced herself otherwise.

"You can't tell anyone about that!" she growled, jabbing James in the chest.

"Oh believe me Amy, there's definitely something else I'd rather be telling people about!" James said with a laugh, grabbing both of Amy's arms and putting them around him, revealing her huge juicy tits in all their glory and leaving her stood there wearing nothing but a pair of tight white cotton knickers. Fuck it, thought Amy, as she began to kiss him on the lips and press her breasts against his chest. She was a bit taller, so James stood on his tiptoes, as she began to feel his erection attempting to break free of his pants.

Amy knew she was incredible at sucking dick, so she simply slid down onto her knees and ripped down James' pants in one go. She'd seen so many bigger dicks than his, and had no problem deepthroating it straight away. James gasped at how good it felt.

"Ugh yeah" he grunted, as he grabbed a handful of Amy's luscious blond hair "just like that" Amy bobbed her head back and forth over James' cock, as he began to feel himself near his end. "Stop Amy!" he yelled in a commanding voice. Amy stopped, shocked. She was not used to guys telling her to stop. James pushed her backwards as she landed on her back. He knelt down and spread her legs.

"James, please, don't even try" Amy smirked. She knew what she liked, and was sure that he wouldn't be able to please her. But James shocked her, as he began to kiss the inside of her thighs while rubbing her knickers with his hand, cause her to get wetter and wetter. He started to kiss the fabric before Amy pushed him back and ripped them off, revealing her bald shaved pussy. "Stick your tongue in me James, do it now!" she yelled, and James eagerly dived in, licking her labia and playing with her clit as Amy screamed with pleasure, finally climaxing after over 10 minutes of James playing with her.

"Finally." James said in the quietest of voices as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and positioned the tip of his cock at Amy's wet entrance. He slid it in without warning and began thrusting, it felt so much easier than Kerry's. James couldn't believe his luck, he kept going, bucking his hips back and forth as Amy joined in, pushing her hips forward to meet him halfway. "Fuck, there's no way I can keep this up for long" he thought to himself, but then Amy started to increase her screams as James realised she was cumming again.

"OH GOD YES JAMES!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. James was surprised at how much came out. Amy lay there for a moment with a look of pure bliss on her face, before looking him in the eyes. "Tittyfuck me James!" she said seductively, with a wink, the same wink she'd used on Paul, and James was powerless to resist. He pulled his cock out from inside her and straddled her stomach, placing it between her perfect tits as she squeezed them. His cock was so damp from her juices it was so easy to slide it back and forth.

"Amy I'm gonna-" James exclaimed, before he went over the edge, spraying Amy's neck and chest with cum.

"I'm surprised James, that was incredible for a first timer" Amy giggled as she wiped his cum off with one hand and licked her fingers while stroking her pussy with the other. "Now we'd best get some sleep, this is an important mission and I want to see progress tomorrow!"

James hopped off and rolled onto his own bed, chuckling at the fact that Amy thought she'd been his first.


	3. Chapter 3: Joanna

Chapter 3: Joanna

Ever since his fuck with Amy, James had felt like he had even less of a spring in his step. He was narked by the fact that he hadn't been able to have another round with her on account of the two of them having to pretend to be brother and sister, and the fact that he had to pretend he had a broken arm. But he realised he was genuinely falling for Joanna, the girl he'd met recently. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out, and was lying in a blissful half asleep state.

That is, until he heard a thud on metal. The first thing he remembered was that he was inside an old rusted out van that Sebastian and Clark Dunn lived in. Then he realised a policeman had just burst in and was bundling him out viciously. After almost an hour during which he'd seen Sebastian Dunn stab a policeman and Michael Dunn punch a photographer, he realised he was leaving Fort Harmony never to return.

He needed to fuck Joanna tonight.

James left Clark with his family and wandered out of the church hall the Fort residents had been crammed into. He cursed his luck as he saw Joanna and her father, Sergeant Ribble, stood by their garden gate. He thought Joanna looked cute wearing slippers and a Daffy Duck nightie. Wary of Joanna's father having caught the pair of them inside his hut, he swallowed nervously.

"Can I use your phone?" James asked, "I've lost my aunt and sister"

"Course you can son, Jojo will show you where the phone is" said Ribble, as Joanna took James by the hand and led him into the house.

"I'm probably going to have to move back to London" James said to Joanna solemnly

"Oh" said Joanna, sounding upset. James pulled her in close.

"Get rid of your dad" he whispered in her ear, before giving her a quick kiss on the neck and beginning to nibble her earlobe

"Wait here" said Joanna, as she went to spin a story to her dad about the phone having rang and him being needed up at Fort Harmony. James punched in Amy's number and listened to her telling him what had happened to her, and that Mission Controller Ewart Asker had just picked her up and they were on their way to get him.

"Give me 15 minutes" James said quietly down the phone, sounding a tad desperate.

"About to get lucky are we stud?" Amy giggled down the phone, "Don't worry, I can hold Ewart off for that long" James could have sworn he'd heard a zipper in the background before Amy hung up.

"He's gone" said Joanna perkily, startling James. "Come on Ross, lets go to my room for a goodbye kiss". James' cock began to harden at the thought. Joanna began kissing him passionately, and leant against her door in case her dad burst in "Ross you're getting my nightie all muddy!" she laughed.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that" James laughed back with a grin on his face, as he began to lift her nightie up, stunned by the absence of any underwear.

"Ross wait-" Joanna started nervously, but was silenced as James kissed her again, sneaking his tongue into her mouth, before breaking away in order to pull her nightie over her head, leaving her naked apart from her daffy duck slippers. James glanced down at her body, her breasts were small but perky, and he could see a couple of short hairs beginning to grow down below. "Well Ross" Joanna said nervously, shielding her genitalia from him with one hand, "your turn". James obliged by pulling his shirt over his head, he was proud of how toned he'd become during basic training, and then proceeded to unclip his belt. Joanna knelt down with a seductive smile on her lips, and pulled his trousers down, revealing his already rock solid cock.

She tentatively gripped it with both hands and began sliding them up and down slowly, causing James to moan slightly. He looked down and saw her looking innocently up as him, about to kiss the tip of his penis.

"Please Joanna" he said quietly "suck me". Joanna obliged, sliding her mouth over the tip and down two inches, then three, then four, bobbing her head back and forth over his shaft. James grabbed her head and began thrusting back and forth until he was shoving all 5 inches of his cock in and out of her mouth with rapid speed. He pulled away and Joanna gasped for air before James went in to kiss her again.

He picked her up and pushed her down face first on her bed, surprised at how wet she'd gotten, he positioned himself behind her and slid his cock in, squeezing her ass with both hands as he did so. He reached something slowing him down and realised Joanna was a virgin.

"Ross, be careful, it's my first time" winced Joanna, as James bucked harder and harder, Joanna let out a scream as James broke through, but then began to gasp and pant as James began to thrust deeper and deeper inside her, free of any resistance.

"God Joanna, you're so fucking hot" James yelled as Joanna began to scream, her realised he'd pushed her over the edge and she was cumming.

"Ross, I, I-" Joanna screamed at the top of her lungs, as James continued to thrust, realiseing the bedsheets under him were soaked. Joanna gripped the bedsheets with both her hands as James began to reach his end.

"Joanna I'm gonna cum" he yelled, thrusting his hips harder than ever.

"No Ross, not inside me, I don't wanna get pregnant!" she whimpered. It took James a second to realise she was calling him, having forgotten his fake name. He pulled out and grabbed her neck, pulling her up and around face level with his crotch and began to cum, shooting his load over her face.

As Joanna began to swallow, the pair heard the door open and saw Sergeant Ribble burst in.

"Joanna, you're thirteen years old!" he yelled

"But Daddy we were just..."

"Put something clean on and go to bed. And you..." He grabbed James and bundled him downstairs. "Did you make your phone call?"

"Yes, there's-"

"Well, you can wait for it outside" he said furiously, and shoved James out the door before locking it behind him. James looked up and saw Joanna dropping his clothes out of the window, before throwing out a paper aeroplane with a message written on it.

Ross,

Please phone me, you're such a good fuck

Joanna

XXX

James felt sad as he pulled up his trousers, before seeing Ewart and Amy pull up in a Mercedes.

"Sorry we took so long" grinned Amy before turning back towards the wing mirror and dabbing her face. James smirked. He swore he'd seen a tiny bit of cum on Amy's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Fishing

**This is set during the start of Class A (The Dealer if you're American), since there's really not much you can do with the first book.**

**And feel free to suggest any ideas but I seriously have a lot and I'm trying to make them fit into scenarios in the books rather than just inventing my own.**

**And sorry this one's so short, I'm not made of inspiration.**

_Let me get this straight James, if you win tonight's exercise, you want me to fuck you"_

_"That's right Kerry. But you can have whatever you want if I lose"_

_"Deal"_

James Adams had never regretted a bet more in his life. He'd been so confident about tonights training exercise and another chance to take a crack at Kerry Chang, but now he was trudging back to the hostel with his friend Bruce Norris, embarrassed and depressed about the fact that he only had one more week of holiday on the island of C_.

A bunch of older kids were having a moonlit barbecue in the gardens at the front of the hostel. Amy Collins came running over. She was beautiful, sixteen years old with long blonde hair. She wore denim shorts that left very little to the imagination, and a flowery top looking like it was fit to burst open, that stopped above the gold ring through her navel.

"Nice paint job boys" she giggled "Gabrielle and Kerry said they scrubbed the floor with you two". James sighed as the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the fact that Kerry beat him.

"You're drunk" said James.

"Just a teensy drop" Amy said, before almost falling over in a fit of hysterics.

"It's late" said James, "We'd better clean up" and the two boys turned towards the hostel before Amy grabbed James' arm.

"I'm busting to pee James" she giggled, "Help me get to my room" she continued, as she put her arm round James and started to force him towards the Hostel. James gave Bruce a look as if to say 'go on without me', and Bruce jogged off down towards their shared room. James and Amy turned down the corridor towards Amy's room. Amy practically fell through the door. James couldn't help be smirk and ogle her behind as she crawled towards her bathroom.

"Shut the door and help me James" Amy whined. James sighed and shut the door before walking into Amy's bathroom. Without warning, Amy leapt onto him, kissing his face and neck. "I don't need to pee" she said with a smirk before unzipping her shorts and stepping out of them.

"Well what do you need?" said James with an ear to ear grin, noting that Amy had her hair shaved into a tiny blonde landing strip.

"Your cock, in me" she gasped, pulling her top over her head revealing a lime green bikini top with hard nipples poking through the fabric.

"Well you can ask me nicely" James laughed as he undid the fly on his combat shorts. Amy obliged by kneeling down and pulling James' shorts down, revealing his cock, almost fully erect already.

"Is this nicely enough?" she grinned, before taking James' whole length in her mouth, sucking hard. James had fucked Amy a few times since his mission and coming to the hostel, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her this horny. After a few minutes he realised he was going to bust soon so he pulled his cock back and stepped out of his shorts.

"Care for a shower?" he asked mockingly, turning the shower on and peeling his top over his head. Amy undid her bikini top and staggered towards him, practically vaulting onto him in order to get the relief she so greatly desired. James pushed her against the wall, grunting as the warm water washed over the pair of them and he thrust his cock upwards inside of her.

In less than 3 minutes James realised he was going to cum, and hoped Amy wouldn't mind as she was so drunk. "Amy, I'm gonna blow" he spluttered inbetween gasps for air.

"That's ok James" she panted, "I'm on the pill". With reassurance from Amy, James kept pumping until he came, firing his load into Amy's womb. As the two of them slumped to the floor, the lights went out and a piercing scream came echoed down the hallway.

"Amy, stay here" said James tentatively, slipping his shorts and t-shirt back on and running out into the hall. Amy proceeded to grab her electric toothbrush from by the sink and massage her clitoris with the vibrating head while cupping her breast and watching James' cum pool on the floor between her legs.

The green emergency lights came on as James ran down the hallway and pushed through the crowd of bodies to see Arif scooping a tearful Kerry off the floor and rushing down to the first aid room with her.

"What the fuck happened?" he said to Gabrielle as he fearfully looked to see their handler Meryl Spencer charging aggressively down the hallway then back into his shared room to see Bruce sobbing under his duvet. He hoped Kerry was alright, but he also hoped that she'd forgotten about making him do whatever unpleasant punishment she had in mind for losing their bet.


	5. Chapter 5: Nicole

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I haven;t been around a PC I can write stuff on what with me spending Christmas at some relatives and my laptop being broken. I should hopefully have a couple more chapters written by New Years.**

James was in a good mood, having spent time at the youth club chatting up April Moore, but it was being soured by Nicole ribbing him about Kerry.

"James you totally fancy Kerry, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Give us a break, we're just friends. How did you get on with Junior?"

"He's not bad looking, but the kid could seriously use some mouthwash, besdies there's only one guy around here who I've got my eye on."

James laughed, before realising who she was talking about. Him. He thought that if Kerry, Ewart and Zara were all upstairs and Kyle was out, him and Nicole would have the kitchen all to themselves for a while.

"So" Nicole said "if you're not as keen on Kerry as everyone says, what do you think of me?" James looked uneasy.

"You're a nice person, Nicole"

"That wasn't what I asked." She retorted, looking put out. James looked her up and down, her long red hair framed her face perfectly, and her breasts looked uncannily huge, like they were trying to escape her t-shirt.

"Well actually, you're so hot" he said to her obvious pleasure "you've got the best body"

"You're not so bad yourself" she smirked, leaning against the kitchen cabinet "come over here"

"Why?"

"Kiss us"

James laughed as he swaggered over, and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Is that all you've got?"

The second time James moved in, Nicole wrapped her arms around his back and they started snogging. Although Nicole's most striking features were her boobs, her bum wasn't that bad either, and James slid his hands down the back of Nicole's shorts and grabbed a feel. Nicole bit James's lip playfully.

"God I want you" she moaned as he broke away and started kissing her neck. James smirked and pulled his left hand out of her shorts. Nicole looked down with a playful grin on her face as James unzipped his trousers, allowing his cock to spring free. He gave Nicole another quick kiss before pushing her down towards it.

Nicole slid her mouth over his cock and James groaned, she quickly slid first, three, then four, then fives inches into her mouth, her head bobbing back and forth quickly. James started to gasp as he realised her was about to cum, but seconds before he did, the pair of them heard the door click open and the pair of them burst apart.

"Hello hello" Kerry grinned. "Did I break something up?". Nicole had stood bolt upright while James had crashed into the kitchen table hurriedly stuffing his cock back in his pants.

"No, no" said James, "we were just drinking milk before we go to bed" he said as he gestured towards the half full glasses him and Nicole had left on the counter. He felt Kerry was surveying their body language as Nicole acted rather icy towards the pair of them, walking over and sipping her milk.

"Well...fine, I'll go to bed then" said Kerry, sounding audibly depressed. She walked out the door and started heading up the stairs. James was about to call after her, realising he might be able to pull something out of this, but was distracted by what he thought were muffled shouts of joy upstairs.

"Ewart and Zara must be fucking" he heard Nicole say, and he turned around he got Nicole's t-shirt flung in his face. As he pulled it off with a massive grin on his face he saw Nicole unclipping her bra with a naughty smirk.

"Holy fuck Nicole, you've got the best tits' James exclaimed, realising that holding such a title while Amy Collins was on his previous conquests in spit of her age was really impressive. James walked back over to her and kissed each breast lightly, before tracing his tongue round her left rosy nipple. Nicole murmured appreciatively, before pushing him back and undoing her shorts.

"Come on then James Adams, show me what you're made of' she giggled as she leaned against the kitchen table and spread her legs. James ripped off his arsenal t-shirt and stepped out of his trousers, before crouching down behind Nicole and sliding a finger into her pussy. He kissed the left cheek of her bum as he slid in another, pushing them in and out making Nicole wetter and wetter as she started to moan louder and louder.

"Shush Nicole" he whispered. He might fancy Nicole but he didn't like the idea of Kerry knowing about it. In response however Nicole only got louder. James was starting to get desperate as he realised her moaning would be easily audible from upstairs, so he dropped down and grabbed Nicole's underwear, before reaching round and stuffing it in her mouth. Nicole made a muffled yell of indignation, but before she removed the knickers muffling her shouts she began to cum, and gasped into the makeshift gag over and over.

Satisfied, James gave her arse a quick squeeze before lining himself up and sliding with ease into her moist pussy. He felt nothing stopping him as he began to thrust harder and harder. "Nicole!" James laughed as he continued to buck his hips, "You dirty slut!". Nicole moaned in indignation again, pulling her knickers out of her mouth.

"You're one to talk James!" she smirked, thrusting her hips backwards before resuming her low moans of pleasure. James leaned over her and grabbed a breast in each hand, squeezing them fondly as he bucked his hips harder and harder. Nicole began to scream as she was close to cumming for a second time. James reached around and placed his hand over her mouth but it did little to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"Lets see your strength then Muhammad Ali" Nicole mocked, as she knew that after the boxing session and this fuck, James must have been getting tired, but to her surprised James pulled his cock out, flipped her over and hooked his arms under her thighs, He lifted her hup so her waste was above his, getting a faceful of her cleavage, and slid her down onto his now incredibly well lubricated cock.

"Satisfied you little redhead slut?" James laughed as he thrust his hips upwards with reckless abandon, causing Nicole to grip him around the shoulders for more support. The pair of them crashed into the counter behind James, knocking James' glass of milk over and causing untold amounts of noise to come from the plates and cutlery stacked in the sink and cabinets behind them.

"Oh god" James whispered as he realised his end was near, and he looked into Nicole's face, her eyes squeezed shut with a mischievous grin on her face. "Nicole, I'm gonna cum!"

Nicole opened her eyes wide . "On my face James" she grinned "all over my face and my tits."

"Who am I to argue?" thought James as he pulled out of her and popped her on the floor and began stroking his shaft right in her face. "Get ready!" he cried, holding her in place with one hand and firing his cock off with the other. Several strands fired off as Nicole opened her mouth and closed here eyes, gulping much of it down, but it was too much for her, and most plastered her face and several strands ran into her hair.

"Dammit James, it's in my hair!" Nicole said indignantly.

"Never mind" laughed James, gathering up his clothes and turning towards the door. "No use crying over spilt milk"


End file.
